Floyd
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Floyd | slogan=yes | sloganline=The Leader of Team Shadow | image=ShufFloyd.png| size=180px | caption=Artwork from Shuffle | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Brown | hair=Black | hometown=Tundrore City | region=Baloncé | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Team Shadow | game=yes | games= , | gym=Normeric Gym | years=yes | yearsnum=112, 46Shuffle | counterpt=yes | counterptname=Veteran |}} Floyd is a trainer who lives in Eastern Baloncé. In Pokémon Shuffle, he is the leader of Team Shadow. Pokémon Shuffle 2 Floyd makes a cameo in his hometown of Tundrore City. He says that he has a passion for using scary looking Pokémon, and offers to trade his Belltect for the trainers Aggresect. If the gym leader of the city, Frits, is defeated, Floyd will challenge the player to a battle. Pokémon Shuffle 35 years after the events of Pokémon Shuffle 2, Floyd has grown into an unhappy man. Upset by the reunion of Baloncé, Floyd creates Team Shadow, an evil team whose goal is to throw Baloncé into chaos and imbalance, to awaken the Legendaries, and to pit Western Baloncé against Eastern Baloncé. Floyd is first encountered on the video monitors that he hacked a message into at Transbal Gate. Floyd, the Team Shadow leader, remarks on the foolishness of modern Baloncians, that they've let authority figures like the Elite Four and the Gym Leaders tell them that they're all one region, united, when the truth is that, culturally, their birthright is to be two beautiful and powerful regions. He tells the people of the Baloncés to stand up for their rights, and their individuality, and not to be forced any longer into this unhappy marriage of opposites. The transmission ends, and the Gate returns to normal. Floyd is briefly encountered in Zalem City, where he meets the player and Travis, and orders two grunts to take them on in a double battle. When the player and Travis defeat them, they notice that Floyd is already gone. Floyd's final encounter of the postgame is at Ancient Shrine, where the player takes on Floyd in battle of epic proportions, where the player chooses a legendary Pokémon to fight Floyd's. (To be continued) Pokémon Ancient Shrine 1 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSFloyd.png |size=150px |prize= 12,600 |class=Team Shadow |classlink=Team Shadow |name=Floyd |game=Shuffle |location=Ancient Shrine |pokemon=3}} | | }} | Ancient Shrine 2 the player picks Kuraskamai |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSFloyd.png |size=150px |prize= 20,000 |class=Team Shadow |classlink=Team Shadow |name=Floyd |game=Shuffle |location=Ancient Shrine |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Ancient Shrine 2 the player picks Purotenshi |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSFloyd.png |size=150px |prize= 20,000 |class=Team Shadow |classlink=Team Shadow |name=Floyd |game=Shuffle |location=Ancient Shrine |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Tundrore City |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSFloyd2.png |size=150px |prize= 8,500 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Floyd |game=Shuffle 2 |location=Tundrore City |pokemon=1}} | Quotes Transbal Gate *Announcement :Hello ladies and gentlemen. This is Floyd of Team Shadow. Today I believe that you need to be informed of an important situation you all are facing: Baloncé. You see, it is disturbing that you have let authority figures like the champion and elite four guide your lives and tell you that everything is going to be OK. But nothing is OK. Baloncé is in a worse state than it was 35 years ago as two separate regions. Cities like Zalem City have buckled and are in much worse condition than before, and some cities are just ghost towns today! You need to stand up for your birthright and that you are from Eastern Baloncé or Western Baloncé, not "Baloncé". It's time to start a revolution. Zalem City * Talking to the player and Travis. :Oh ho! Well, look who it is! Travis! And you brought someone here. is your name, you say? Well, listen up. I hope that you realize that two Baloncés are better than one. And if you don't believe me, I am more than willing to step on you to achieve what is best for Baloncé! Grunts! Take them on! Ancient Shrine *Before battle :"You seem familiar...that's right! You're from Zalem City! Well, you're just in time. I am about to awaken the Legendaries of Baloncé, Purotenshi and Kuraskamai! Once they awaken I will be able to use them to overrun the authority and establish Team Shadow as the enforcers of the border. You think you can stop me? Let's see what you got.' * Being defeated :"Hahaha, I am impressed, kid!" * After being defeated :"Too little, too late, my dear ! It seems that our legendary have awakened during our battle. I'll let you battle one, because you proved yourself. I will take the other to prove my dominance over you!" * After catching Legendary :"This is going to be one of the most important battles of the history of Baloncé. I can feel it.' *Being defeated :... *After being defeated :...what? How? Wait, Travis? No! This can't be happening! '' 'Tundrore City' *Before Trade :''Hey man! I really want to get some scary and powerful Pokémon. Do you have an Aggresect that is level 40 or under? I can trade my Belltect for it! *Trade Denied :...what? Not cool man, not cool. *Trade Accepted :Thanks man! Hey, after I battle a few times with this Aggresect, come back and we can battle! *Before Battle :Alright! Bring it on! *Being Defeated :... *After being defeated :Oh well, good game. Thanks again for the trade! Origin & Trivia * Floyd was developed by Reggie McGigas. * He is seen as the counterpart to Travis. Travis is a shady guy who does good things and tries to help others. The group of punk kids that Travis leads can be considered a "Good Team", while Floyd is the opposite, leading the evil Team Shadow.